The red-headed Veela
by just1cause2im3amazing
Summary: Charlie Weasley has found out that he's a Veela. Does it help that Hermione is his mate? Charlie/Hermione. Violence in later chapters.
1. The beginning

**Hello! This is another one of my stories. I couldn't wait to post. I should be able to update regularly with this one. Hope you enjoy it. **

The Burrow was strangely quiet. The reason was probably because there were only two in the house, but most know it all depends who they happen to be. Charles Weasley, who was one of the people in the house, decided that if his twin brothers were in the house alone, there probably wouldn't be much of a house anymore, let alone a cacophony of sound.  
_Flick, brush._  
Those were the only sounds in the entire house; they came from both the tenants, who were reading. Charlie's book was titled, UNRAVELING THE TRUTH: THE ANTARTIC DRAGON - IS IT REAL?  
Being honest, it was a fascinating book, but was being forgone by its reader for the much more interesting, Hermione Granger, who was the other person currently inside the burrow.  
Hermione was rather engrossed in her book about goblin wars, and didn't seem to notice Charlie staring.  
Charlie sighed and rubbed at the dull pain aching in his chest, and remembered when it had started exactly.

TO THE PAST AKA FLASH BACK  
_It was the days just before the Quidditch world cup;_ Charlie and Bill were making their way to the burrow and so were Ron's friends who were coming to the game with them. Charlie was excited for the game and for the chance to see his family again, he hadn't seen them for a while, he happily packed his bags and apparated to the burrow knocking on the door and was instantly smothered by his mother.  
"Oh, Charlie! It's so good to see you! You should write more often! But just look at your hair! Let me cut it!" his mother said, her words rushing over each other to get out.  
"Good to see you to ma. But you aren't touching my hair. I like it this length." he said smiling cheerfully as his mother steered him into the lounge room.  
"Charlie!" a collective call went up amongst his siblings once his mother pushed him in through the door way to the lounge.  
"Morning all." Charlie managed to get out as he was tackled by younger siblings.  
"Charlie, it's the afternoon! Romania's messing with your head!" a highly amused Ginny amended him.  
"Oh, so it is. My bad." he shrugged.  
"So big brother, what crazy stories do you have for us today?" a twin asked.  
"Yeah, one of your dragon handling ones." the other added.  
"Alright, all right, let me sit down first." Charlie grinned around and sat on the sofa, instantly was surrounded by people again.  
"You guys won't let up will you?" he asked exasperated.  
"Never," the twins replied.  
"Tell us a story Charlie. Please?" Ginny begged.  
Charlie grinned at them again and started telling the tale of the day that he and his group of Dragon trainers decided to start a band; it was to serenade a rather aggressive bull.  
About halfway through the story, a quiet knocking came from the door. The group of assembled Weasleys listening to Charlie, all turned to see who it was.  
A bushy haired girl about Ron's age stepped inside and into his mothers' ready embrace.  
Charlie assumed that it was the Hermione that everyone was telling him about in the letters that they sent him every now and then. When Charlie looked at her a strange burning lit in his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself to quell the strange aching, and he frowned. The Weasleys gathered around him looked at him confused, Charlie never frowned. It was just something that he did not do. He muttered something about needing to find Bill but covered his emotions and smiled at his siblings turning away from Hermione and started up his story again.  
All throughout the afternoon Charlie would find himself looking at his little brothers best friend. He would frown, furrow his eyebrows and turn away trying to figure out what was happening. He was extremely pleased when Bill showed up. Charlie pulled him to the bedroom that they used to share when they were younger, and once he pushed Bill in the room, Charlie shut the door, locked it, and silenced the room.  
"Bill, something's wrong." he muttered to the bewildered man sitting on the bed.  
The ache in his chest would get bigger every time he was away from Hermione and he didn't like it. He rubbed at the spot with his fist as he sat down beside Bill, attempting to stop the ache.  
"What? What's wrong Char? Are you hurt?" Bill asked once he got over the shock of being dragged into a room.  
"Yes. But no at the same time. Bill, it aches here," Charlie replied rubbing at his chest again, "and it wasn't like this when I arrived, it only started when Ron's friend Hermione came."  
Bill looked at Charlie confused.  
"Does it get worse?" he asked, curious.  
"Yes, it hurts more when she isn't in the same room as me. It stops aching so much when she enters the room." He answered thinking over the last couple of hours.  
"It sounds like..." Bill started thoughtfully but stopped mid sentence, he looked over at Charlie scanning him up and down."We need to talk to our parents about this."  
Charlie tilted his head at Bill, confused with the sudden urgency in his tone.  
"Okay Bill, let's go talk to them." he agreed, slightly unwillingly.  
Bill unlocked the door and rushed out the room, calling for the oldest Weasleys. Charlie was still confused and was now slightly anxious. The ache in his chest grew and he wondered if that meant that Hermione had gone outside.  
Bill poked his head from out of the kitchen door.  
"C'mon Char. Mum and Dad have something to tell you." he said in a strangely worried tone.  
Charlie entered the kitchen to see his parents looking sad and worried.  
"What happened?" he asked picking up on the worry that seemed to be emanating from his parents.  
"Charlie, please sit down. You may want to as well, Bill. Your father has something to tell you." his mother said her voice wavering with barely held emotions.  
Charlie and Bill did as she asked and sat silently.


	2. Explanations

**Woah! Hello all! There's at least three of you out there! (don't look at the 'Follows' thing above, I know it definitely has more than three.) Anyway enjoy! **

**Note: this continues right after the last chapter, so it is still in the flashback, if you want a re-cap on the chapters tell me.**

**AND this chapter mentions not very nice things. Just a warning. If you don't want to read about it, skip the chapter, I'll leave a summary at the bottom. **

"I... Charlie..." he father stammered as he took a deep breath. "We haven't been entirely truthful to you. Either of you... All of you. This story takes place a year and a couple of months after Bill was born. I was attending a ministry meeting as a representative for humans. We were discussing the rights of centaurs and Veela, also goblins and... Well there were a large amount of magical creatures there." Arthur continued, pausing to take a shaky breath.  
"The meeting was targeted and attacked by Death Eaters. They killed impossibly large amounts of people and magical creatures, but then they captured the rest. We were taken to a strange dungeon." He paused again and Molly reached over and took his hand smiling sadly at him.  
"We were placed in the cells with two other life forms. I was in a cell with one of my ministry colleagues and a Veela lady. We were in there quite a few days, getting to know each other and their screams." he shuddered, "And then about seven days into the torture, they decided to use a new tactic. This new tactic involved making the cell mates not trust each other, or want to get revenge on someone in their cell. They forced people to do unspeakable things to their cell mates, including me." This time he was pausing to see if his sons were still on the same page. He saw the horrified looks and decided that they probably were. "They forced me onto my Veela cell mate. She understood where I didn't that we were both victims. I never understood how she ever forgave me. She was a virgin. Once I begged for forgiveness, which she readily gave, we stayed firm friends; we were fighting for each other. Only four of us survived those three weeks, out of the fifty of us that they captured." Arthur was now talking with tears falling down his cheeks. He had wished that this day was never going to happen. He composed himself and started talking again.

"The Veela and I, we were saved. Although, as it turns out, that time that they forced us, she became pregnant. Her clan banished her. They told her that she couldn't come back unless she had killed the baby and had repented by finding a suitable mate. So she came to us. She lived with us until that baby was born. It was one of the rarest Veela, she said so herself, for the child was a red-headed boy. Most Veela are blonde there were only twenty recorded cases of a Veela child not being blonde, and they were all brunette. Veela children are also predominantly female. This made the child very rare, and if told about his heritage, would be the most hunted being on the planet. There has never been one like him. She named him after her grandfather, Charles. She left after that. She made us promise to look after the child and to raise him, and to keep his blood a secret. The only people that know are the people in this room and her. " Arthur finished his tale and stared at his two sons. Charlie was a frightening pale and Bill looked like he was in shock.

Charlie stood on shaky legs and walked from the room heading who knows where. Bill stayed and continued to stare at his parents.

"We… we're only half brothers then?" Bill asked tentatively.

"Yes," Molly answered him as his father looked too worn from his story.

"So y-you aren't his biological mother? He's a Veela?" he asked getting more worked up.

"Yes Bill. He's half Veela, which is why he's had so many girls ask him out. Why he has such natural charm and beauty. He was born into his heritage. And yes. I'm not his biological mother. I'm the one that people pity. If they knew…People think that he's mine. No-one can know he's a Veela. They would hunt him down." She replied sadly.

"I… I promise. I'd… I'm going to go find him, before he hurts himself." Bill muttered before leaving the room also.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTOTDOTDOTODO TDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Charlie was in the middle of an emotional crisis. His feet were on auto pilot and he really didn't care where he ended up. He looked around and found himself in the forest at the back of the burrow. He stopped walking and started to sift through all the information dumped on him.

His father had been captured, forced to rape a Veela which had caused his birth.

He was the cause of rape. Never is that something that you want to hear from you parents. He was always different from his siblings, but he'd assumed that it was because not everyone has the same personality traits. But now that he thought about it, all the rest of them had an ambitious streak, and a naughty side. Charlie didn't really have either of them. He had about as much ambition as the next person, whereas the other Weasleys, they knew where they wanted to go with their life. Charlie was still wondering how he managed to get a job as a dragon handler. And sure he could be naughty some times, but he usually owned up to the deed. Fred and George lived for naughtiness, Ron was his own kind of naughty, Ginny let's not even start on her, Bill taught most of the younger ones how to prank, and Percy, Perce was a stuck up snob, but he did do naughty things every now and then.

He wasn't a true Weasley.

His last name isn't Weasley. His last name would be that of his biological mother, who had never even heard of before. He didn't have any true siblings. True he had many half siblings, but it's not the same.

He was a Veela.

At the thought of his true nature, the pain in his chest flared. Charlie bit back an exclamation of pain and stood on his already unsteady legs. Charlie realised that he was now running. He still didn't know where, but he needed to get there. He burst into a clearing. The clearing had large stones around the outside of it, and in the middle were Ron and Hermione. Charlie ducked behind one of the boulder-rocks and listened in, wishing for the pain in his chest to calm, lest he cry out and give himself away.

**Summary of the chapter: Charlie is a Veela, he is only a half sibling to the Weasley children. Molly isn't his mother. And Charlie is now in a forest around the Burrow, watching Ron and Hermione. that pretty much sums it up.**


	3. Information

**So I missed the update for yesterday… and I realised when editing that I had forgotten through some rather strange series of events, there is no disclaimer. So without further ado, I own nothing but my mind but as someone kindly pointed out to me, apparently I don't own that either. That joy goes to my 'other personality' (Note to the people: I do not have multiple personalities.) **

"Hermione please, I wish to tell you something… something I have been keeping from you for years." Ron said in a low voice that made Charlie want to punch him.

"Ron…" Hermione said in a cautious calming voice, "What are you doing? Ron. Ron? Stop it Ron!" she kept talking as Ron stalked towards her like a predator going in for the kill.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare come any closer!" She tried again, her voice getting panicky, which caused the pain in Charlie's chest to grow again.

She yelped as Ron grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards him.

"I love you," he murmured reaching up and cupping Hermione's cheek. "Tell me you love me too."

Hermione was having none of it. She struggled and fought as Ron came closer and closer. The closer Ron got to Hermione, the more pain that Charlie felt. Charlie was using all the strength he had to not cry out. He stood up and in a split second, he pulled Ron away from Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing Ron?" Charlie practically spat at him, putting his back to Hermione and relishing in the relief of pain that flowed through him as Ron stepped away.

"Why do you care?" Ron replied, sulking like a small child.

"What were you going to do?" Charlie demanded again.

"I'm not going to tell you." Ron said now pouting and whining annoyingly. Charlie growled, he felt something change and he saw Ron pale and cower away from him slightly.

"C-Charlie your-" Ron stammered clearly scared of something on Charlie's person.

"Charlie! Charlie where are you?" Bills voice echoed through the forest. Charlie turned to the direction of the call, before turning back to Ron, who seemed less scared than before.

"Don't you ever try anything with her again, or you will pay little brother." Charlie growled lowly to Ron, who would be the only one to hear it.

Charlie stalked off in the direction of Bill but his hearing picked up the conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"What was that Ronald? Why were you getting so close? Why did you want me to tell you that I love you? What were you going to do? What did Charlie say?" Hermione fired off quick questions to Ron and Charlie felt the ache in his chest build. He was hoping that it was because he was walking away from them and not because Ron was close to Hermione again.

"Don't worry Hermione." Ron said in a cowardly whimper, "Let's head back to the Burrow. I'll explain some there."

Charlie sighed. This was definitely just one of those days.

"Charlie! There you are!" Bill said once he had found his brother. At least they were brothers, up until recently, for in reality, they were only half brothers.

"Here I am." Charlie replied darkly, still annoyed with Ron.

"Woah, calm down Char. There's no need to bite my head off." Bill replied raising his hands in a surrender position.

"Sorry, it's not you. It's just…" Charlie made a rough gesture around him, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I understand. It's just today right?" Bill shrugged.

"I don't understand. Why today? Why me? Why did the Veela stuff only just start? I don't get it." Charlie rebuked and started pacing up and down a row of trees.

"Shall we research? We need answers." Bill asked him, but back tracked when he glared at him slightly, "I mean you need answers. I'm just for the moral support."

Charlie sighed and turned back to Bill.

"Yeah, ok. Let's find some answers."

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTODOTDOTODOT

"These books are useless." Bill commented dryly. The two had been reading Veela books for good two or more hours, trying to find answers.

"Hmm, yes they- Oh, found something!" Charlie called, causing Bill to rush over as Charlie read the passage out loud.

"'An individual that is more or less half Veela will only embrace the tenancies of a full Veela if the half blood knows that they are a Veela or if they come in contact with their soul mate…' Umm… Ah, here's more, 'The half species will feel pains in the chestal regions, which increase in the power when the Veela is away from the mate or if the mate is in danger. Half Veelas' are very protective of their mates, even more than a full Veela, for a full Veela has all the powers whereas a half Veela would not.' And one more, 'Half Veelas' powers range from that of a full blooded Veela, a half blood will definitely receive the "protective" eyes, the sense of smell, and hearing of a full blooded Veela. Half blooded Veela may also receive some of the following attributes:

Fangs

Speed and agility

The ability to apparated to the mates location, no matter how warded

To see in the dark

Glow

Bond with another Veela to rescue an endangered mate

Turn into a harpy

These are the recorded abilities of a half bold Veela, all from different cases, most half blooded Veelas will receive one or two of the attributes, the more tenancies that a half blood will show, the more Veela blood runs through the half bloods veins. If the half blooded Veela receives fangs, they may mark their mate, unlike the less fortunate who have no fangs, whose mates end up poisoning the Veela unknowingly. If a half blood Veela does not get fangs, it is highly recommended to take a wizards oath to ensure that the Veela lives.' Well… That cleared up a lot." Charlie muttered.

"Does that mean that your mate is Hermione?" Bill asked musingly.

"I'm six years older than her! Why would she be my mate?"

"She's the one that you saw when that pain started. You said that it dimmed whenever she was in the room. I think that your mate is Hermione."

"Sometimes I hate logic."

"Sometimes it hates you. Are we good now? So what are you going to do?"

Charlie thought for a moment before deciding.

"I'm not going to do anything. If she doesn't want me then she doesn't. I won't get in the way of her life." He said firmly.

Bill looked worried, "Charlie that pain… it will get worse if she ends up with someone else. That pain could kill you."

"I don't particularly care. If it gets too much to bear, I might accidentally bump into her walking down the street or something. I'm not ruining her life, just so I can live."

Bill sighed sadly.

"I guess that it's your choice."

Charlie just nodded and rubbed the pain in his chest absent-mindedly. He leaned back and fell asleep. It had been a long and exhausting day.


	4. Well Poor Charlie

_By the end of that year, _Charlie had gotten used to that ache. It was always there, but he only felt it if he was focusing on it. It would flare sometimes, indicating that she was hurt or that someone had come too close for comfort.

The pain had flared dangerously when he had returned to Romania after the Quidditch Cup. Charlie had spent three days getting used to the new level of pain. After he adjusted, he threw himself into his work, trying to have as little thinking time as possible. Thinking led to Hermione.

His Veela tenancies had kicked in and he had an uncanny sense of smell and hearing, both of which had saved him from being mauled by dragons more than once.

Charlie decided to return home for the holidays and relished in the automatic lessening of the pain when he stepped into the Burrow. Bill had tried multiple times to convince Charlie to talk to Hermione about the Veela, but every time Charlie told him the same thing.

"It's her choice, Bill."

A few of his other half siblings started to notice his infatuation with her, but he all told them that they didn't really understand. Eventually they stopped bugging him about it.

Charlie and Hermione became good friends. After Ron and whatever had happened in those woods that day, Hermione thanked Charlie for stopping Ron, and the two found that they both enjoyed some of the same things. They were instant friends, and could often be seen sitting and reading together. Charlie was very careful though. He made sure that he never touched her for fear that he might never let go. It was a good thing he didn't like hugs.

At the end of that year, Charlie also met Fleur, another part Veela. As soon as Charlie had stepped onto the premises of the Burrow, her "Veela" smell (Or so he liked to call it) overwhelmed his senses. The two followed their instincts and had met each other. Fleur was surprised to say the least when she found that he was a Veela, proving that there really were hardly any male Veelas, let alone red-head ones. They also became instant friends and Fleur confided in Charlie that Bill was her mate.

Charlie promised to not tell him and in return he told her about his mate and how he became a Veela when none of his siblings were. She promised to not tell anyone.

BACK TO THE NOW

Charlie sighed. Things were so much easier then. Hermione continued to get more beautiful with every year- no with every month that went by. And it drove him crazy. The ache in his chest along with her beauty increased all the time. The pain increased so much that sometimes he woke in the middle of the night screaming in pain. The first time that had happened he was luckily in Romania, and after the accident, he had taken to silencing his room every night.

Charlie watched as Hermione turned her last page in the book. Obviously he had been staring at her for a long while.

_Flick, brush._

Charlie shook his head and went back to his reading absent-mindedly he started to rub at the dull ache emanating from his chest.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Hermione's lyrical voice shattered through his renewed focus.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He responded letting the confusion settle on his features.

"You're rubbing your chest, like it hurts you." She pointed out kindly.

"Oh. So I am." Charlie said and he stopped the movements of his fist letting it drop on the arm of the couch that he was sitting on.

Hermione viewed him skeptically for a few moments before standing and stretching accentuating her breasts. Charlie quickly returned to his book, lest she see that he was watching her.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one Char?" She asked him as she started to leave the room.

"Uh, yeah sure. That would be great, thank you." He replied and returned to his book, in an attempt to thwart the oncoming of pain that arrived whenever she left the room.

Charlie was halfway through the page when he heard a loud crash. Next a pain so great hit him he screamed at the sudden blast of it. Charlie ran to the kitchen where he saw that the shelf that held a lot of the china plates had fallen right on Hermione. He panicked; the pain in his chest wasn't really helping either.

"Hermione!" he called helplessly.

She didn't even reply.

"Damnit!" He muttered to himself. His wand was in his room, but he needed to move Hermione now to see if he needed to Floo her to Mungo's. He was going to have to touch her for the first time ever.

"I hate my life." He muttered as he leapt to the surprisingly large amount of china that was on top of his mate.

He knew that she would be okay as soon as he touched her. He sighed in relief. He was now standing in the kitchen holding his unconscious mate, and all he could think to do was kiss her. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he ran upstairs and laid Hermione on her bed in Ginny's room. He hissed at the return of pain, but decided that he needed to leave to both avoid Hermione thinking that he was creepy and to clean the rather large mess. As he left the room, the pain, hit him harder than it had ever done before, and he collapsed in the hallway just outside Hermione and Ginny's room.

He could hear someone screaming and realised that it was himself. He dragged himself back into the room with Hermione. As soon as he passed the doorway, the pain lessened considerably. He was still suffering and slumped himself against the wall and waited for someone to come back home to help him get free from the strange pains that overwhelm him.


	5. In which more pain is dealt

A good while later, when it was closer to mid afternoon, the two younger Weasleys returned to the burrow, with Harry trailing behind them. The trio were talking cheerfully and they called for Charlie and Hermione, only to get no answer.

"Do you think they went out?" Ginny asked her comrades.

"Nah, Charlie wouldn't go." Harry answered, leaving out the 'It would be too much of a date for him' unspoken. He knew Ron was still clueless to Charlie's attraction. "Maybe they just are so absorbed in their books to hear us?" He pondered.

"That's true. Y'know 'Mione, always got her head in a book. Let's go find some food. All that moving has got me famished." Ron added while heading to the place mentioned.

Ginny and Harry both sighed and followed Ron to the food.

"So what are you going to make us Ro- Ron! Did you break that shelf?" Ginny said as she entered the kitchen, eying the large pile of broken dishes.

"Wha?" Ron's muffled voice said around the food that was already in his mouth.

"Do you ever look around when you enter a place? Look!" Ginny replied pointing to the damaged china.

"B'ody 'ell. 'Eres b'od on 'hat." Ron muttered.

"Ron we can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full."

Ron glared at his sister before swallowing.

"I said, 'there's blood on that'."

"What?" Ginny squeaked, she lunged for the pile of glass and saw that her brother was correct, there was a small amount of blood scattered around.

"We've got to find Charlie and Hermione." Harry said in a dangerously low tone.

The trio left the room, running around to the spots that Charlie and Hermione would go to read.

"Why don't we try calling their names again?" a tired Ron begged his friends.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny roared, and in response a muted voice could be heard cursing.

"Your room!" a muted reply came.

The trio ran up the stairs to Ginny's room to find Charlie leaning in the doorway and Hermione lying on her bed, cuts littered her face and arms.

"Charlie what happened?" Ginny gasped as she ran to her friends' bedside.

"I was reading when I heard a crash... I followed the crash to the kitchen where I found her buried underneath a shelf worth of glass." Charlie explained.

"So that's why there is a mountain of broken china in the kitchen." Ron mumbled.

"Charlie, Ron, why don't we leave Ginny to heal her? It would be more comfortable for them." Harry said worriedly.

Charlie was skeptical, the ache in his chest was building with each passing moment, leaving the room would be pure agony.

"I could help Ginny," he offered.

"C'mon Charlie, y'know that Ginny's better at healing than you," Ron mumbled as pushed Charlie out the door.

It was like an explosion. As soon as Charlie was out the door, the pain in his chest multiplied by a hundred.

Charlie couldn't help but scream and fold in on himself, in too much pain to think rationally. If he was thinking, he would have tried to get back to the room that housed Hermione.

"Charlie!" he heard a high pitched voice call.

But he didn't respond. He couldn't. The pain was controlling him now. And all he wanted to do was curl up and die, just to be free of the pain.

"Should we send him to Mungos?!" he heard a frantic voice shout.

"There wasn't anything wrong a second ago! Mungo's probably would ask more questions. We don't have time to answer questions we need immediate help! Just-just Floo Bill!" someone replied.

Thumping footsteps vibrated through the floor on which he had collapsed, sending waves of pain flood his already burning system.

"Charlie!" a gruff lower voice called from down the stairs, three sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs.

His throat hurt from the involuntary screaming that he was doing, and it was taking all his efforts to not fall unconscious.

"Charlie!" the gruff voice called again, this time from right in front of him.

It took all of the strength he had to try and talk to Bill, the gruff voiced person in front of him.

"Ginny's roo-!" is the entirety that he got out, before a stronger wave of pain over through him and he screamed again. Bill seemed to understand though, and hauled Charlie into the room that he had attempted to say. As soon as he was in through the doorway, the pain dampened.

Charlie curled into himself and whimpered. He was no longer screaming, but it hurt like hell.

"Better now Charlie?" Bill asked him softly.

Charlie grimaced and nodded his head slightly, not quite trusting his voice yet.

Bill sighed in relief and turned to the rest of the people in, and surrounding, the room.

"Alright you three, down stairs, wait in the living room and calm yourselves. You all look a bit pale. Fleur and I will look after Charlie." he said in a no nonsense tone.

The three turned and went downstairs quietly.

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned his head towards the voice; he knew it but couldn't place it.

"'Ave you touched your mate?" the voice asked him. Judging by the slight French accent, this was Fleur.

Charlie nodded the affirmative to her question and she sighed.

"Touching her vas a bad ting to do," Fleur said biting her lip.

"There was no other way," Charlie croaked back at her, "she might've been badly 'urt otherwise."

"It's okay Char, we understand. You've managed to thoroughly terrify your younger siblings and Harry, but right now you'll need to talk to Hermione." Bill cut in, watching his hurting sibling intently.

Charlie took a bracing breath, and attempted to sit up fully, aided by Bill he hobbled over to the bed in which Hermione lay.

Strangely enough, she was already awake and looking at him. He ignored her for the moment and turned back to his half-brother.

"Thanks Bill. And... I- I want to tell them... Is that okay?" Charlie muttered to Bill.

"Fine little bro, just try and not take too long, the three down stairs aren't the most patient." Bill replied and headed for the stairs taking Fleur with him.


	6. Talking!

"Charlie?" a weak voice called once Bill and Fleur were out of sight.

"Yes Hermione?" Charlie answered turning to face her slowly.

"Why were you screaming like that?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Charlie groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"You can tell me Charlie. I promise that I won't judge you." she prompted.

"I-I'm a Veela, Hermione." He whispered after a moment of hesitation.

The silence that blanketed the room was deafening. He could tell that she was thinking through his confession and he kept quiet, waiting patiently. He watched as realisation dawned upon her features.

"I- does that mean that I'm your mate?" She asked in a quiet scared voice.

Charlie looked her in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"But Veela's aren't supposed to have reactions like that when they leave the side of their mates. There is only one case that sounds like yours but she… But that means… How long have you known I was your mate Charlie?" she said rambling slightly.

"Umm… Your fourth year? Yeah, it was just before the Quidditch world cup." Charlie replied and looked to Hermione to see her reaction. She had a slight look of horror on her face.

"Charlie! That was four years ago! How did you even stand being away from me? All the books I've read say that when a Veela find's their mate they ache for them. This ache could kill them if it got too powerful. Only one documented case has ever died from being separated from their mate, and witnesses that tried to help her they said that she had known who her mate was but left it for three years, her mate found someone else. She was also screaming much like you were then. Charlie why did you leave it so long? You could have talked to me about it earlier!" Hermione ranted, getting more and more worked up. Charlie thought that she looked unfairly beautiful like that.

"I didn't want to interfere with your life." he replied evenly, turning away from her.  
Hermione was suspiciously silent.  
"Do you know, Charlie, how long I have wanted you?" Hermione whispered after a moment.  
Charlie turned back to look at her, and regretted it almost immediately. She looked close to breaking down, tears were silently streaming down her cheeks and he had an urge to wipe them away. He barely stopped himself from that; he knew if he touched her again he wouldn't let her go. He shook his head in response to her question, also trying to expel the unwanted thoughts that had stared Hermione.  
"Admittingly it is a considerably shorter time than you, but I found myself liking you the more time we spent together. I've liked you for a little over a year." she whispered softly successfully getting rid of any comprehensible thoughts that Charlie had. He felt something shift, and he leaned closer to Hermione, he heard her gasp, but he didn't comprehend what it meant.  
"Really?" he asked his voice husky and not sounding like his own at all.  
Hermione nodded cautiously her eyes never leaving his.  
Charlie closed the distance between them capturing her lips into a long, sweet, passionate, desperate kiss. When he pulled back he grinned wolfishly, and he bent down and nuzzled her neck.  
"Go out with me?" he mumbled into her skin.  
Hermione let out a shivering breath and replied rather breathily,  
"Yes, Charlie."  
"Good." he replied and kissed her lips again.  
"Charlie?" Hermione asked still slightly breathless, "Did you know that your eyes are pitch black and that you have fangs?"  
"No. I had no idea. Well, I knew that my eyes would go black, but fangs... They're new… the fangs mean I could mark you as my mate." Charlie muttered as he started at her neck again.  
"W-would you mark me? N-now?" Hermione asked him stuttering and gasping in pleasure.  
"Okay, just remember, to mark you, I'll be giving in to my Veela, so don't hold me responsible for what it does." he replied finally leaving her neck and preparing himself for the Veela.  
"I trust you," he heard her mutter before the Veela took over his human side.

DOTDOTDOTDPTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

"Charlie?" a soft heavenly voice called him.  
He groaned in reply lifting himself up groggily.  
The voice giggled slightly, but then took a more worried tone.  
"Charlie are you alright?" it asked.  
Charlie nodded the best he could, but felt strangely dizzy and light headed. He opened his eyes, that he didn't remember closing, and looked into the eyes of a rather dishevelled Hermione. She had her hair in a rather large state of disarray, her clothes were all twisted and she had blood seeping through bite marks through her shoulder.  
"Happened?" he asked her groggily.  
She smiled and proceeded to tell him the things that his Veela had done to her, including his soft commanding nature as a Veela.  
"Time?" he asked after she was finished, he wasn't so surprised that his Veela side was a little rowdy.  
"It's about five o'clock. Why?" she replied.  
"Down stairs... Bill... Friends." he groaned and tried to get up only to have his head spin and he grabbed the bed to stay upright.  
"Are you sure you are okay? You can talk to them later, I'm sure they'll understand."  
"Easier... do now." he replied, slowly sinking to the ground.  
"Maybe you should wait until you are in your right mind first. You should feel better afterwards." she mused out loud.  
Charlie grunted and flopped to the ground at her feet and rested, gaining his strength back from giving in to his Veela side earlier.  
Hermione curled up beside him and started running her fingers through his hair. He felt himself purr and lean towards her touch. He didn't try to stop himself. And they sat, neither talking, waiting for his strength to be around normal again.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDDOTDOTDOTDOT

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asked Charlie gently.  
"Yes, I think I can get down those stairs. Let's go help Bill regain his sanity." he replied.  
The two stood and once they were certain that Charlie wasn't going to fall, they headed out together. Granted Charlie was still light-headed, but he had more pressing things to deal with, like how Hermione was being a sexy minx. She wasn't really doing much, but she was swaying her hips and walking just out of his reach. When they finally reached their destination, they hesitated at the door.  
"Uh, ladies first?" Charlie said, making the usual statement into a question as he felt nervousness invade his emotions.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the room, which was suspiciously quiet, with Charlie entering right behind her.  
A collective gasp came when he entered, and Charlie was trying to figure out why.  
"Charlie, your eyes are black." Ginny whispered.  
Well that explained things.  
"Uh, yeah. It will all be explained soon. Trust me." he replied.  
Charlie and Hermione settled into the last couch in the room and waited patiently for the bombardment of questions.  
"_Now_ they don't have any questions." Bill muttered slightly irritated. And at those words, the spell that had the three focused on the strange black eyes of Charlie was broken and they started their questioning.


	7. Uh-oh

"So what happened up stairs? Why were you suddenly screaming?" Ron asked first, being quickly followed by Harry,  
"Why are you so close to Hermione?" he asked in a brotherly fashion, but before Charlie could answer, Ginny added her question,  
"Why are your eyes black?"  
"Well…" Charlie started tentatively, "I'm a Veela."  
The room quickly fell back into silence.  
"What do you mean you're a Veela?"  
Ginny's voice broke the silence.  
"I'm a Veela. My eyes turn black when my emotions run high. Sometimes I have fangs." Charlie replied slightly tightening his hold on Hermione.  
"I- I guess that answered Ginny's question, but what about Harry's and mine?" Ron said after he was over the shock.  
"The answer to both of those questions happens to be the same thing. 'Mione here keeps my Veela side calm." Charlie responded cautiously, fully assuming that Hermione's two best friends were probably going to beat him to a pulp. He didn't notice Ron go red and move in an aggressive stance.  
"When did you first realise that you were a Veela then? Wouldn't it have been restless without being near Hermione?" Harry contributed in a scary low demanding tone.  
"First time I met her… At the Quidditch world cup." Charlie replied opting to be submissive in the questionings.  
"That was... that was four years ago!"

"Ve tried 'elling 'im dat, but 'e vouldn' listen!" Fleur huffed, glaring at Charlie.

"Okay, so I left it a little long. I realise that, and I was entirely certain of it when I collapsed into a screaming mass upstairs. I apologise for that, to everyone." Charlie said over the top of Fleur's rant. He soon had everyone's attention again so tried to start it again. "So, any more questions?"

"Since when did you have fangs?" Bill asked. Charlie groaned silently. Clearly he was more worked up than he thought he was.

"I don't know Bill, I only just found out today."

"Is that why Hermione has a bite on her shoulder?" Bill asked wryly. Charlie blushed at the meaning behind the question. Bill was asking if he had marked Hermione.

"WHAT!?" The younger half of the room called in a shocking unison, all of them moving closer to see the blood.

"You are more Veela dan me Charlie." Fleur called to him while the trio was checking Hermione over in shock.

"I'm not surprised Fleur. Did I ever tell you the story?" Charlie responded, watching his older half-brother and his wife very closely.

"Non. Vill you share?" She asked cautiously, and suddenly the entire room was listening, the trio having finished the impromptu check up.

Charlie nodded once, knowing that she did in fact know the story. He'd gone to her many a time when he was particularly having a bad day as a Veela. Catching the gaze of his older brother and taking one last breath to steady himself, launched into the story.

"I was told this story when I first found myself aching for Hermione- Shh! I'll get back to that soon. Uhh anyway, Bill couldn't figure out what it was, so we went to our parents. Turns out, Molly isn't my mother. We share the same dad, but my mother is a Veela. No, dad didn't cheat on Molly. Yes I still call Molly mum. No, I've never met my real mother." Charlie said his eyes never leaving that of Bill's. Bill pointed to his eyes. Charlie was confused for a moment then remembered, his eyes had probably gone back to their normal shades.

"Well…" Ginny said blinking owlishly.

"Well, indeed." Harry added.

"What? I don't get it. You're only our half brother? But… H-how did we never know about this?" Ron said in compete bewilderment, he was plotting the best way to get to Hermione without getting to Charlie, and decided distraction would be the best way.

"You lot would have accidentally let something slip. You would have never known if I hadn't had that breakdown thing. And yes, I'm only your half brother." Charlie commented casually.

"What? That's not fair!" Ginny pouted.

"Probably shouldn't have told them that bit." Bill said looking at Charlie amused.

"I think you might be right. Uh, just forget I said anything. That'd be great, thanks. "

"Charlie…" Ginny whined.

"Fine. I guess you can remember, but I won't acknowledge it." Charlie replied in a bored tone.

"Charlie. That's not what I meant."

"Sorry Gin. What did you mean then?" Charlie replied.  
"Why wouldn't we know? Does that mean the twins-?" Ginny started but stopped with a horrified look on her face. She gulped and tried again, "Does that mean Percy and George will never know?" she finished rather timidly.  
The room was silent for a moment, remembering that there was one less Weasley. The fact was made worse that the said Weasley was one of the twins.  
"Uh, if you knew, there would be a greater risk of the secret getting out. And er... The next question is a yes and a no. Percy will never know, but George, he and... He and Fred found out a while after Bill and I did. They caught me at a bad time. I was still adjusting and they were being them. I snapped. Eyes went black, I pushed them both against the wall - the dent is still there by the way- and I'm pretty sure I scared them. A lot." Charlie answered breaking the saddened silence.  
"You never told me about that." Bill said in a slightly annoyed way.  
"Yeah, there's a reason for that. You would have beaten me for scaring them like I did. You know perfectly well how hard it is to scare them."  
"Okay, I understand now."  
"Um, I'm going to backtrack to an earlier question that was never answered, Charlie, what did you mean by aching for Hermione?" Harry asked cutting off Charlie's and Bill's conversation, in a rather brotherly manner.  
"Well." Charlie gulped. This was the bit he was dreading.  
"Yeah Charlie, what did you mean by that?" Ron added his voice tinged with jealousy.  
"So I'm a Veela. Every Veela has a mate. Some never meet their mate, but others do. I'm one of the ones that met their mate. When they meet their mate, they ache for them. It physically hurts them to be away from them. Hermione just happens to be my mate." Charlie replied anxiously.  
There was a split second of silence before Ron stood up angrily.  
"You stole my girl. You stole something I love." he spat at Charlie. Charlie in response, his eyes went back to the pitch black. His fangs grew and he took a protective stance in front of Hermione. Hermione had been silently listening up until that point where she jumped in-between the two.  
"Stop it Ron! I was never yours! I belong to Charlie and he belongs to me. I only love you as a brother. Leave Charlie alone." she shouted at Ron, Charlie growling protectively behind her. The rest of the room was silent. They were waiting for Ron to blow. He had liked Hermione for years. Yet, so had Charlie and Charlie's love was stronger than Ron's ever would be.  
"I hate you Charlie. I promise I'll get my revenge." Ron said low and menacingly. He spun and Floo'd away, going who knows where.


	8. Ron's revenge

**Hey! I was sent a review earlier, y'know those things that people send into to give feed back? Yeah, one of those things. The review was asking for Ron to be a nice guy in this story. Now, it is still possible for him to be a nice person, I just want to know if any more of you want it. **

"Er... I wish you two the best of luck in life. But I'd better be going now. It's getting late." Harry said after another long silent pause.  
"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, from her position on Charlie, who had pulled them both back down on the seat.  
"I need to be going too. Congrats you two. I hope it all works out." Ginny said, following Harry to the fireplace. The two Floo'd to Harry's flat to try and find Ron and calm him down.  
The four left in the burrow sat in a rather strained silence.  
"How do you think it went Bill?" Charlie asked, his voice sending shivers down Hermione's back.  
"Could have gone better. I think Ginny and Harry are okay with it. I don't know about Ron."  
Charlie snorted. He stared nuzzling Hermione's neck and said "You think?"  
"Eet iz good to see 'ou wif jour mate, Charlie." Fleur commented quietly watching Charlie and Hermione.  
"It feels good to. No more ache." Charlie responded.  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room..." Hermione mumbled sleepily.  
"Did shouting at Ron wear you out, love?" Charlie asked smirking into her neck.  
Hermione made some grumbling noise that he took as a yes. He chuckled and lifted her into his arms easily.  
"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then?" Charlie asked his half-brother and the other Veela.  
"Sure Charlie. You'd better owl mum though. She'll kill you if you don't." Bill replied.  
"Will do Bill." Charlie replied carrying his semi-unconscious mate up to her room.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDODIDOT DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Months later, on Harry's birthday, the family all were all to be gathered at the Burrow, including Ron, who had been avoiding everyone in his family for siding with Charlie and Hermione.  
The only reason he was to be around was because he was still friends with Harry. Or it might have been Mrs. Weasley's insisting, but who knows.  
The party was going great. As long as you managed to avoid the clutches of Mrs. Weasley, it was brilliant. Charlie was standing beside Hermione, an arm around her waist. They were talking to Bill and Fleur when Ron appeared; strangely enough he appeared with one of his newest friends Draco Malfoy. Ron and Draco glared at them as they walked past, especially at Charlie's arm that was around Hermione.

And that was the start of the party. When Charlie and Hermione went to Harry to give him their well wishes, they were glared at the entire time.  
"Do you want a drink, Hermione?" Charlie asked Hermione half way through the party. It was late and the party was in full swing.  
"I'd love a drink Charlie." Hermione replied giving him one of her most charming smiles, the kind that made him melt.  
"You'll be the death of me woman." he said lovingly and gave her a kiss before he left to go get them drinks from inside. He had no clue how close he was to the truth.  
As Charlie walked inside he noticed that nobody else was in the house. Unperturbed, He continued on his way to where the drinks were located. He started pouring drinks when he was hit by a curse, his vision going black.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Charlie woke from a haze to find himself in the lounge room of the Burrow, with Draco and Ron. Both of which were smiling in a rather worrying way.  
"What did you do?" Charlie snarled at them. There were no chances here.  
"We used the Imperio curse on you… and forced you into an unbreakable vow." Ron commented in an offhand way, still smiling evilly.  
Charlie paled slightly "What was in the vow?"  
If possible Ron grinned wider, and Draco opted for his smirk. This was _not_ what Charlie wanted to see.  
"You have to get Hermione to leave you. You've only got today to do it as well." Ron answered.  
Charlie went white. It was a choice of eminent death or pain so bad that it could kill you. Did he not know how bad that this was for a Veela?  
"I hope you enjoy being a murderer, Ron. Cause I'll die no matter what happens." he growled and fled the house looking for Bill.

"Bill!" Charlie called scanning the crowd and running to his half sibling.  
"Charlie what is it? Are you okay?" Bill asked worriedly. Charlie wasn't so surprised; he had just run out of the house, called for his brother and left him hanging. Not to mention he was probably still pale.  
"I need you to check if I have an unbreakable vow over my head." Charlie told him. Bill looked extra concerned, but did as he asked.  
"Yeah you do. Why what is it?" Bill replied.  
Charlie groaned and fisted his hair in a harassed manner.  
"Ron Imperiused me and made me take the vow. He told me that the vow was to make Hermione leave me. Deadline is today." Charlie explained.  
Bill went pale. Don't worry we'll figure it out. You stay here, and don't listen to anything I say when I'm talking to some of the others." Bill said urgently. Charlie nodded and went to sit by a deserted tree. Bill nodded at Charlie before running off to find back up.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

"Hermione!" Bill called. He had to admit, he was really worried about this. They had to do things perfectly or Charlie would die.  
"Yes, Bill? What's the matter?" Hermione said as soon as she was away from her last conversation partners.  
"Ron's got Charlie under the unbreakable vow. You have to leave him tonight, or else he'll die."  
Hermione gasped and tried to find Charlie, but Bill grasped her wrist.  
"Hermione I know you are worried, but you and I both know that we don't want him to die." he said letting her go.  
Hermione nodded and hugged herself tears came to her eyes.  
"Hermione, no, it's okay! George and I have come up with a plan. You'll be fine, Charlie will be fine. It'll all work out." Bill said as he pulled her into a brotherly hug.  
"B-but I can't l-leave him Bill! I-I love h-him. A-and he needs t-to kn-know that! He d-doesn't know!" Hermione cried into his shoulder.  
Bill stood there shocked for a few moments. The two had only been a couple for a few months.  
"You can tell him tomorrow, when you come back to him. You only have to leave him for a few hours. I've already talked to George, and he knows everything. You just need to go up to Charlie and tell him you need to leave him to go find your parents. I know that you haven't found them yet. That's all you need to say. Then you have to walk away from him. Don't let him touch you. I know you won't be able to leave if he touches you. George will apparate you away. I'll contact George at twelve in the morning. You can come back to Charlie then." Bill said comfortingly.  
Hermione nodded and dried her eyes. She stepped out of Bills comforting embrace she smiled weakly at him and steeled herself.  
"One moment, I need everyone else to leave or we won't be able to help Charlie." Bill said he then walked over to his mother and told her the shortened version. Molly nodded and told everyone that they were moving to Shell Cottage. Soon all that were left at the Burrow were those in on the plan. Plus a captured Ron and Draco, who were being forced to listen to what they did to Charlie.  
"Hermione you're up." Bill said.  
"You'll do fine." George added reassuringly.


	9. Breaking the vow

**Okay, so Ron is evil. There will be one more chapter after this one and then we are at the end. **

Hermione nodded and made her way to Charlie. Charlie looked up and reached for her, but Hermione told him no. Charlie stood up and took a few steps closer to her, but she took a few backward.  
"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm leaving. I'm going to Australia to look for my parents. I won't be back for a long time. You need to find someone else." she said in a strong confident voice. Charlie looked pained. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, and instinctively tried to convince her to stay. She shook her head and stepped away. Charlie gasped and held himself tighter. Hermione kept walking, tears starting to build up as Charlie let out pained noises. He fell to his knees, and fisted the ground.  
Bill stepped closer to his hurting brother and tried to ease the pain, but nothing was working. George stepped closer to Hermione and Charlie growled deep in his chest, his fangs appearing and his black eyes flashing.  
"Don't touch her yet George. Charlie would probably kill you of you did." Bill warned.  
He looked over to Fleur who was looking after Draco and Ron, Draco looking confused and Ron indifferent.  
Bill was snapped back into the present problem when Charlie started keening.  
"Hermione lift your arm up ready for apparation, and George get ready to go. Don't come back until I say." Bill told them over the noise.  
Both did as Bill said making sure to not accidentally touch.  
Charlie got louder.  
"Go quickly on my count." Bill said as he went to try and contain Charlie  
"3,"  
The two got closer,  
"2,"  
Fleur transfigured earplugs for herself.  
"1,"  
George and Hermione were ready to go.  
"Go now!"  
The two's arms touched and Charlie starting to give into his more animalistic side, lunged for them, tearing out of Bills grasp. Hermione yelped, but George knew what he had to do, and quickly apparated away.  
As soon as they left, Charlie's keening turned into an animalistic scream. He fell to the ground, his arms wrapped around himself, and screamed. He wasn't in his right mind, the pain taking over quickly. Bill had no idea how he was supposed to survive listening to his brother scream like that for hours. This was worse than that time Charlie explained to their siblings that he was a Veela. Bill shuddered and watched Charlie try fighting the pure agony that was clearly coursing through his system.  
Bill wandered over to his wife and the two that had caused Charlie pain. He hugged his wife still shuddering slightly, and turned to the two others. Draco was pale and had a mixture of worry and confusion etched on his features. Ron still looked indifferent, but had a wave of happiness about him as he stared at Charlie.  
"W-what happened to him?" Draco asked.  
"He's a Veela and you made his mate leave him. He'll die if she's away too long."  
"What!? Ron! You didn't tell me that bit!" Draco shouted at his newest friend.  
"I knew you wouldn't help otherwise." Ron said uncaringly.  
"Damn right I wouldn't help. My mother is a half Veela."  
"It's too late now! Fleur, I think Draco can leave now." Bill cut in.  
Fleur nodded and magically cut the invisible bonds that were holding him there.  
Draco stood on heavy legs. He apologised profusely and left.  
Bill sighed, glared at Ron, and walked back to his screaming brother. Charlie, in his pain filled haze had moved towards the house. Bill tried to relive his pain, but nothing happened. He started helping Charlie on his journey to the house. When they reached the door Charlie started writhing in agony and his screams got more insistent. Bill took a step back, and fought the tears that tried to appear. No-one should ever have to see anybody like this. Bill checked the muggle clock that Hermione gave him and found that it was 11:56. They needed to hold out for another four minutes and a bit, to ensure Charlie's safety.

Charlie started trying to get into the house again; he was crawling through the door, his screams filling the empty house. Bill followed slowly making sure that Charlie didn't hurt himself more than he already was hurting.  
Charlie stopped moving in the hallway close to the lounge room.  
Bill leapt to his brothers' side, wondering what was wrong.  
Charlie's screams started lowering, like Charlie's body couldn't handle the strain anymore.  
"Charlie! No! You've got to stay awake! Do it for Hermione!" Bill shouted at him. Charlie's screams kept lowering, and Charlie tried speaking to him.  
"Bill, please, it hurts Bill, it hurts! Make it s-stop! I need Herm... Hermione..." Charlie said as he stopped screaming. He started whining, and whimpering, not having the strength to scream any more.  
Bill rushed for the item that he and George had to communicate with. He quickly sent George a message telling him to come back. Quickly.  
Bill went back to his dying sibling. Charlie was breathing heavily, whimpering through the pain that never left his body. Hermione and George appeared quickly, Hermione rushing straight to Charlie. She looked horrible. Her eyes' red and puffy, her hair was everywhere. She lunged for Charlie just as he gave one last shaky breath.  
"_Noo! _Charlie!" she screamed and she hugged his limp body sobbing into his chest.  
"Charlie, I love you. I never got to tell you that." She whispered, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek. She gave one more sob and went to leave when a hand gripped her wrist, kissed the inside of it and said in a raspy, painful voice,  
"I love you too."  
They all spun to look at Charlie, who was lying on the ground. He was smiling and holding Hermione's wrist to his chest.

"I strongly advise against dying. It hurts a lot." He said. He laid back on the ground comfortably. Hermione, seeing that Charlie was okay, lunged at him again. She gripped his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Charles Weasley! Never do that to me again!" she cried.

"I promise love," he reassured her. He turned then, to Bill and George, and started talking again.

"Thank you, both of you. Bill I know you tried to help me the best you could and you managed to get George in on it. George thanks for getting Hermione away, but if you ever do it again, I won't be able to help myself."

George gulped and nodded frantically. "Hopefully I won't need to do it ever again."

"Yes I hope that too." Bill said smiling down at his younger half brother.

"Me three." Hermione said from her position on Charlie.

"Let's make sure of it." Charlie said. He turned back to Hermione and whispered something softly in her ear.

"YES! Merlin, I love you Charlie!" She squealed joyfully.

"What did you say?" Bill asked Charlie curiously. Charlie grinned and said,

"Bill, George meet my fiancé."


End file.
